moviepediafandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning McQueen (film)
Lightning McQueen is a 2020 3D computer-animated comedy-adventure film directed by Kenneth Branagh, written by the writing team of Ashley Edward Miller and Zack Stentz along with Don Payne, and distributed by Paramount Pictures. It is based on 2006's Cars. It stars Tom Holland, Scarlett Johansson, Hugo Weaving, Sebastian Stan, Michael Brandon, Michael Rooker, Stanley Tucci, Michael Keaton, Glenn Close, Angelina Jolie, Morgan Freeman, Danny DeVito, John C. Reilly, Jon Favreau, Lou Ferrigno, Benicio del Toro, and Samuel L. Jackson. It has a sequel named Lightning McQueen: The Two Towers. Plot In a world populated by movie characters, the last race of the Piston Cup championship ends in a three-way tie between retiring veteran Strip "The King" Weathers, infamous runner-up Chick Hicks, and rookie Peter Stark (known by his racing name Lightning McQueen). The tiebreaker race is scheduled for one week later at the Los Angeles International Speedway in California. McQueen is desperate to win the race, since it would not only make him the first rookie to win a championship, but also allow him to leave the unglamorous sponsorship of Rusteze, a bumper ointment company, and allow him to take The King's place as the sponsored car of the lucrative Dinoco team. Eager to start practice in California as soon as possible, he pushes his father figure, Mack, to travel all night long. While McQueen is sleeping, Mack drifts off, and is startled by a gang of a reckless quartet, causing McQueen to fall out the back of the sleigh and onto the road. McQueen wakes in the middle of traffic and speeds off the highway to find Mack, but instead finds a grumpy Peterbilt. He then decides to head back the Interstate to find Mack, but ends up lost in the run-down desert town of Radiator Springs, while inadvertently ruining the pavement of its main road. After being arrested and impounded overnight (while guarded by a rusty, but friendly, monster named Mater), McQueen is ordered by the town's mayor and judge, Doc Hudson, to leave town immediately. The local lawyer, Sally Carrera, requests that McQueen should instead be given community service to repave the road, to which Doc reluctantly agrees. McQueen tries to repave the road in a single day, but turns out shoddy, and he is forced to repave the road again, which takes several days to complete. During this time, he befriends several of the cars, and learns that Radiator Springs used to be a popular stopover along the old U.S. Route 66, but with the construction of Interstate 40 bypassing it, the town literally vanished from the map. McQueen also discovers that Doc is the "Fabulous Red Panda", a three-time Piston Cup winner, whose racing career ended after an accident in 1954, and quickly forgotten by the sport, before he became the mayor. McQueen finishes repaving the road, which has invigorated the cars to improve their town, and spends an extra day in Radiator Springs with his new friends, before Mack and the media descend on the town, led by a tip to McQueen's location. McQueen reluctantly leaves with the media to get to California in time for the race, while Sally chastises Doc after discovering that he had tipped off the media to McQueen's whereabouts, not wanting to be discovered by them instead. At the Los Angeles International Speedway, McQueen's mind is not fully set on the race due to his missing Sally and his other new friends, and so he soon falls into last place. He is surprised to discover that Doc Hudson, who is decked out in his old racing colors, has taken over as his crew chief, along with several other friends from Radiator Springs to help in the pit. Inspired and recalling tricks he learned from Doc and his friends, McQueen quickly emerges to lead the race into the final laps. But at the last minute, Hicks, refusing to come behind Weathers again, illegally side swipes Weathers and sends him into a dangerous spin, causing him to crash. Seeing this and recalling Doc's fate, McQueen stops just short of the finish line, allowing Hicks to win, and drives back to push Weathers over the finish line. The crowd and media condemn Hicks' victory, but are nonetheless impressed with McQueen's sportsmanship. Though offered the Dinoco sponsorship deal, McQueen declines, insisting on staying with Rusteze as an appreciation of their past support. Later, back at Radiator Springs, McQueen returns to reunite with Sally, and announces that he will be setting up his headquarters there, helping to put Radiator Springs back on the map. The film closes with Lightning McQueen and his new friends having a new life in Radiator Springs while “Ain't No Mountain High Enough” plays. Cast *Tom Holland as Peter Stark / Lightning McQueen, a racer who participates in Dinoco. *Scarlett Johansson as Sally, McQueen's girlfriend and owner of the Cozy Cone Motel. *Hugo Weaving as Chick James Hicks, McQueen's arch-rival. *Sebastian Stan as Tow Mater, McQueen's best friend in Radiator Springs. *Michael Brandon as Strip Weathers, McQueen's best friend. *Michael Rooker as Sarge, a World War II vetran. *Stanley Tucci as Ramone, a mammoth and the owner of Ramone's House of Body Art. *Michael Keaton as Jason, the sheriff of Radiator Springs. *Glenn Close as Flo, the girlfriend of Ramone and the owner of Flo's V8 Cafe. *Angelina Jolie as Lizzie, an old woman and a shop owner. *Morgan Freeman as Mack, a dedicated member of the Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment Team, having the role of McQueen's transport. *Danny DeVito as Luigi, the owner of Luigi's Casa Della Tires. *John C. Reilly as Fillmore, a robot who owns a fuel shop. *Jon Favreau as Red, a bear who operates a fire station. *Lou Ferrigno as Guido, Luigi's assistant who only speaks italian. His only english word is "Pitstop." *Benicio del Toro as Tex Dinoco, the owner of Dinoco. *Samuel L. Jackson as Doc Hudson, the mayor of Radiator Springs. *Tom Hanks and Billy Crystal as Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze *Jeremy Piven (US) / Clarkson (UK) as Harv, Lightning McQueen's agent. Characters *Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Lightning McQueen *Elsa (Frozen) as Sally Carrera *Don Carlton (Monsters University) as Mater *Pedro and Nico (Rio) as Rusty and Dusty Rust-Eze *North (Rise of the Guardians) as Mack *Guy Gagne (Turbo) as Chick Hicks *Diego (Ice Age) as Strip "The King" Weathers *Shira (Ice Age: Continental Drift) as Lynda Weathers *Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Tex Dinoco *Boog (Open Season) as Red *Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) as Sheriff *Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) as Doc Hudson *Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Luigi and Guido *Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) as Sarge *Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) as Fillmore *Manny (Ice Age) as Ramone *Ellie (Ice Age) as Flo *Grammy Norma (The Lorax) as Lizzie *Larry (The Wild) as Van *Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Minny *Cretaceous (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as Boost *Maelstrom (Ice Age: The Meltdown) as DJ *Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Wingo *Molt (A Bug's Life) as Snotrod *Boov (Home) as Tractors *Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) as Frank J.B. Eagle "Lightning Oh" cast video order *Oh (Home) as Lightning McQueen *Tigger (Christopher Robin) as Luigi *The Grinch (CGI) as Sheriff Jason *Disgust (Inside Out) as Sally *Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) as Chick Hicks *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Mater *Mr. Peabody as the King *Baloo (w/ Bagheera as an extra) (LA) as Guido *Brooke (Ice Age) as Flo *Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) as Ramone *Po (Kung Fu Panda) as Doc Hudson *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) as Sarge *Shrek as Fillmore *Pascal (Tangled) as Red *Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) as Tex Dinoco Music In October 2018, composer Ramin Djawadi is asigned to compose the music. DVD Scenes #Dinoco 400 #Victory Lane #Rust-eze #"Life Is a Highway" #Lost #Into Town #Where's McQueen? #The Impound #McQueen's Trail #Bessie #Customers! #Doc's Challenge #A New Road #Turn Right to Go Left #Back to Work #Tractor Tipping #Backwards Jogging #Goodnight #Training for the Race #"The Star-Spangled Man with a Plan" #Doc's Piston Cups #"You're Welcome" #Breakfast at Flo's #Walk With Sally #Wheel Well #"Our Town" #Stampede #Doc Races #He's Gone #A New Customer #Cruisin' #McQueen Is Found #California Race #Back on the Map #Epilogue #End Credits